


Collared

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Clan differences, Collars, Exchanging Collars Instead of Vows, M/M, Marriage Rituals, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: The Senju and the Uchiha have different customs for proposing that really aren't as different as either clan believes.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I trust you" over on tumblr

“Are you sure about this?” Tobirama asks for probably the hundredth time in the last hour and Madara sighs.

“Yes.”

“Truly, you’re sure?”

“For fuck’s sake Tobirama I’m fucking sure!” Madara snaps, sitting up to glare at his partner.

“Fuck you this is serious!!” Tobirama shoots right back, an interesting mixture of indignation and unease shinning in his narrowed eyes, and suddenly Madara feels like scum for yelling at him.

“Tobi I’m-”

“I know this doesn’t mean anything to you Uchiha,” Tobirama interrupts with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares at the wall, “but to the Senju this isn’t something to be taken lightly.”

Smiling softly, Madara silently hops off the table and walks over to his Senju. “Tobirama,” the Uchiha murmurs, claiming the other’s pale lips in a searing kiss. “I want to do this,” Madara assures, pulling back just far enough to speak, “I trust you.”

“Madara…”

“And you’re wrong about our traditions,” Madara chuckles, letting his fingers trail across the intricate tattoos lining Tobirama’s collarbone, tattoos he hoped would soon be mirrored on his own skin, “our collars are just more physical than yours.”

Tobirama’s eyes widen as they drop to the choker he’s never seen Madara without, regardless of what he’s doing. Now that he thought about it, all Uchiha seemed to wear chokers that they never allowed anyone to touch. “I don’t understand,” Tobirama mumbles, his brain refusing to make the connection.

“All Uchiha are given one of these at their coming of age ceremony,” Madara begins, stepping as he brings his hands up to his collar. “No two are alike, each is unique to the wearer and it is never to be removed,” he continues, slowly undoing the clasp and holding the collar in his hands like a precious gem, “until it is to be presented to the person we wish to send the rest of our lives with.”

Tobirama can’t stop the gasp that escapes him, even as he bows his head, knowing that’s what Madara wants him to do. The older man grins and carefully secures the choker around Tobirama’s neck. “It’s heavy,” Tobirama mumbles, fingers reverently tracing the design on it.

“Beheadings are a common way for bloodline hunters to take us out,” Madara explains, unable to suppress his joy at seeing HIS collar on HIS Senju. “Originally this was just a way to protect our necks; now it’s a symbol of trusting our partner to protect our necks in its place and that we value our partner’s neck over our own.”

“Madara…” Too overcome with emotion to say anything else, Tobirama just pulls Madara in for another kiss.

“So,” Madara chuckles, breaking the kiss much too soon for Tobirama’s liking, “I’ve collared you, now will you collar me?”

“Of course,” Tobirama can’t help but grin, lightly shoving the Uchiha back toward the table. “Sit back down, us Senju don’t finish quite as quickly as you Uchiha do.”

“At least we don’t doubt our partner’s intentions,” Madara teases, even as he does as asked. He knew it would take time for Tobirama to weave the delicate lines and seals into his skin and he couldn’t wait.


End file.
